


Something

by raveonthelane (lalalalane)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Height Differences, Rich Girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalane/pseuds/raveonthelane
Summary: "Something in the way she movesAttracts me like no other loverSomething in the way she woos meI don't want to leave her now"She's just a naive young lady, he's a man whose seen all the hardships in the world.





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really proofread this, I also haven't written in a long long time.

Thomas Wayne should be considered a respectable man, right? He has his own company, a clean name, and a beautiful picture perfect family. A loving wife, a bright young boy, and a beautiful intelligent daughter.  
His daughter, like his son, were kept away from the public eye. Their identifies secret to the vast majority. The only people who knew of them were high society. The two siblings were overly protected from the scum of Gotham, never truly knowing or seeing the damaged of the city. 

The daughter, (Y/N) Wayne, was a young adult. She had just turned eighteen, but still wasn't allowed to date or go out. So she snuck out, it was the only way to see the people and experience reality. In her eyes City Life was idealized. She would brag about it to her little girlfriends, saying how much of a rebel she is.   
Today was like any other day, she would claim to be devoting herself to a painting and be left alone for a couple of hours. She would use this time to sneak away and see what Gotham was like during the day. She never would go at night, she was naive but she knew she wasn't strong enough to fend for herself. 

She was in the city. How quaint.  
She walked in her best street clothes to a coffee shop she had taken a liking to. On her way she noticed a clown holding a sign indicating the store he was in front of was on sale. She checked her watch, she still had time. She made the detour to see what kind of music this going out of business had. She checked rows of records until her attention turned to the window with the clown.   
Commoners were so interesting! Hiring clowns for advertisment! And clowns! They are meant to be funny, and this one was having the time of-  
The poor clown had his sign taken away?   
(Y/N) proceeded to leave the store and saw the clown chasing after some teenagers. The teens had his sign. Now she was invested in this story. She lagged behind but she kept up. She followed until she saw the clown on the floor in an alleyway with the sign in pieces around him.   
Oh no! She thought.  
She went over to him and saw him groaning on the floor. She bent over to get a better look at him, "Sir, are you alright?"  
His eyes shot open to see a beautiful girl, with warm tender eyes. Did the teens kill him? Why was this beautiful person in front of him? Anyone would have just passed him on the street.   
She looked concern, but why? That's when she knelt next to him and held his head up in her arms. Maybe he did die. "Hey, do you need to go to a hospital? I can call an ambulance." She smiled at him.  
This wasn't a dream or hallucination because the physical pain was real. That's when he started to panic internally. Why was this person so kind, why did she hold him in such a way? Why wasn't he answering her?!  
"N-No, I'm fine." Great Arthur. Very confident and smooth.   
She blinked then giggled, still happy, "Are you sure? You're taking really really long to reply."   
He avoided eye contact with her, "I-I'm sure"  
"Oh I'm glad, would you like me to hail a cab for you?"  
He got up, he couldn't handle the physical touch of another person. It was too stimulating. He rubs his face and shook his head, he said embarrassed "N-No I can't...afford it."  
She got up as well, that's when he noticed how small she was in stature. She was precious. She was like a delicate doll. "Don't worry, Mr. Clown, I'll pay for it."   
This delicate doll with a heart of gold. She walked out of the alleyway with him. To be honest she didn't know how to hail a cab and it showed. She did her best to get the cabby's attention.   
Arthur behind her, signaled one and a taxi stopped. The girl waited for the driver to lower his window.   
"Hello sir, can you please drive my friend to his desired destination? Here's your payment and a tip," she handed him a couple of twenty dollar bills. "Thank you so much sir. Good day."   
Arthur stood there, scared to go in. "Miss you really don't have to do that" she waved him off, "Oh please it's just a little kindness for your day!" She smiled at him, and Arthur became nervous once more. She placed her hands on him and kindly pushed him in. She shut the door and she walked away. She decided that was enough time to be in Gotham and traveled back home.


End file.
